The field of the disclosure relates generally to fiber communication networks, and more particularly, to digitization techniques in hybrid fiber coaxial networks.
Typical hybrid fiber-coaxial (HFC) architectures deploy few long fiber strands from fiber a hub to a node, but often many short fiber strands are deployed to cover the shorter distances that are typical from legacy HFC nodes to end users. Conventional Multiple Service Operators (MSOs) offer a variety of services, including analog/digital TV, video on demand (VoD), telephony, and high speed data internet, over HFC networks that utilize both optical fibers and coaxial cables.
FIG. 1 is a schematic illustration of a conventional HFC network 100 operable to provide video, voice, and data services to subscribers. HFC network 100 includes a master headend 102, a hub 104, a fiber node 106, and end users/subscribers 108. An optical fiber 110 carries optical analog signals and connects the link between master headend 102, hub 104, and fiber node 106. A plurality of coaxial cables 112 carry radio frequency (RF) modulated analog electrical signals and connect fiber node 106 to respective end users 108.
In operation, fiber node 106 converts the optical analog signals from optical fiber 110 into the RF modulated electrical signals, which are then transported along coaxial cables 112 to end users/subscribers 108. In some instances, HFC network 100 implements a fiber deep architecture. HFC network 100 may further utilize electrical amplifiers 114 respectively disposed along coaxial cables 112 to amplify the RF analog signals to respective end users 108. In HFC network 100, both the optical and electrical signals are in the analog form from hub 104 all the way to the subscriber's home of end user 108. Typically, a cable modem termination system (CMTS) is located at either headend 102 or hub 104, and provides complementary functionality to cable modems (CMs) (not shown) respectively disposed at end users 108.
Recently, the Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) has been established as an international standard interface that permits the addition of high-bandwidth Internet protocol (IP) data transfer to an existing HFC network, such as HFC network 100. The latest DOCSIS standard, DOCSIS 3.1, offers (1) the opportunity to expand transmitted spectrum beyond the bandwidths that had previously been available, and in both the downstream and upstream directions, and (2) more efficient use of the spectrum itself. However, a DOCSIS 3.1 HFC network (i.e., supporting orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM)), when compared with its previous DOCSIS HFC network counterpart, requires significantly higher system performance for both the upstream and the downstream signals, and particularly with respect to the carrier to noise ratio (CNR) or the modulation error ratio (MER).
The DOCSIS 3.1 Physical Layer Specification defines the downstream minimum required CNR performance of OFDM signals with low-density parity-check (LDPC) error correction in additive white Gaussian noise (AWGN) channel as shown in Table 1, below. For example, a typical OFDM quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) of 1024 (1K-QAM) requires a signal performance of 34 dB CNR, or approximately 41-41.5 decibels (dB) CNR for the 4K-QAM modulation format option in the downstream direction. A similar situation occurs in the DOCSIS 3.1 upstream transmission path, as shown in Table 2, also below.
In such analog HFC systems, the quality of the recovered RF signal channel (e.g., at CMs of end users 108) is determined according to the carrier-to-composite noise (CCN), or CCN ratio. The CCN of an HFC fiber link represents the combination of noise components (e.g., shot noise, thermal noise, laser noise (i.e., from hub/headend laser transmission), etc.), the intermodulation noise (e.g., second, third, and higher order components), and the crosstalk noise (e.g., nonlinear fiber interactions, such as four-wave mixing, cross-phase modulation, Raman crosstalk, etc.). Continuous envelope and high peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR) are significant concerns with respect to OFDM signals in particular. That is, OFDM signals are very sensitive to nonlinear intermodulation, especially composite triple beat (CTB). Second-order nonlinear products are out-of-band and are typically filtered. However, most third-order nonlinear products are located in-band, and cause problems by overlapping with existing carriers.
TABLE 1CM minimum CNR performance in AWGN channelConstellation(QAM)CNR (dB) up to 1 GHzCNR (dB) up to 1.0-1.218 GHz40964141.5204837.037.5102434.034.051230.530.525627.027.012824.024.06421.021.01615.015.0
TABLE 2CMTS minimum CNR performance in AWGN channelConstellation (QAM)CNR (dB)4096 43.02048 39.01024 35.551232.525629.012826.0 6423.0 3220.0 1617.0 814.0QPSK11.0
Accordingly, the link loss and the analog linear distortions significantly limit the achievable link budget of the conventional HFC network. The effect on the achievable link budget is even more pronounced with respect to high-order modulation formats, which target a high data rate. Conventional analog optics technology is unable to keep up with the increasing data demand on legacy HFC networks. Replacing such legacy HFC networks, however, would be very expensive, and thus impractical.